Baby Swan
by twilight-saga-is-forever-98
Summary: Bella Swan and her fourteen-year old sister move to Forks. First fan fiction. Kinda short-sorry!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. Today was the last day that I would be living in Phoenix with my mother Renee, her boyfriend Phil, and my big sister, Bella. Tomorrow, I will be flying down to Forks, Washington with Bella to go live with my dad, Charlie.

My name is Ashley Swan. I am fourteen years old and in the ninth grade. I currently attend Phoenix High with Bella, who is seventeen and in the eleventh grade. Me and Bella are so much alike. We both have medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and are very pale. Some people even mistake Bella and I for twins. My sister and I are both painfully shy, but I am probably more quiet than she is. Bella and I are inseparable. We don't really have too many friends, so we rely on each other. We are always together, whether she is helping me with my chemistry homework, or we are watching movies with pizza and orange soda, our favorite. I love my sister to death and I would do anything for her, and I know she loves me just as much. As sad as I was to move to Forks, I was content knowing I would have Bella by my side every step of the way.

Neither myself or Bella really enjoyed Forks. Our mother is going to live on the road with Phil because he is a minor league baseball player, and we both agreed that we would be a distraction to Phil's career, and that we should live with Charlie. It was me and my sisters' last day in hot and sunny Phoenix, and we had to spend it packing up all our things. The hot weather was something both me and Bella were going to miss in Forks. Both of us hated the cold, rainy weather that awaited us. I was in my room pretty much drowning in boxes and suitcases, trying to finish packing everything up, since it was already six o'clock and Bella and I had to wake up at five the next morning to catch our flight. Bella had also been secluded in her room all day, packing away. I eventually resorted to throwing everything carelessly into boxes and bags. I heard footsteps coming from the hall and I turned around to find Bella waiting at my door.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

I followed her down the stairs and into our kitchen where mom and Phil were already sitting and eating chicken and rice, the usual. Mom was awfully silent at the table today. I think she was sad to see her only children leave her, but she would probably be happier without us around. After all, neither Bella or I had not seen Charlie in years. After an awkward dinner, Bella and I finished packing and we both just sat around in her room for awhile. I did not want to admit it to Bella, but I was so nervous to go to Forks. Both Bella and I were sitting on her bed, both of us in deep thought about tomorrow, when we would move to Forks. Bella finally broke the silence

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yes." I quietly answered. Before I knew it, Bella was walking over from the chair she was sitting on and came and sat next to me on her bed. She pulled me into a hug and pulled her sleeve down, so she could wipe the fresh tears off my face.

"It's going to be ok," she promised.

Bella and I just sat like that for a long while. She played with my hair because she knew I loved it when she did that, and it relaxed me. Bella always knew how to make everything better. It was starting to get late, so my sister and I went to bed. I changed into my favorite grey sweats and one of Phil's big t-shirts and went to bed. I laid there and stared at my ceiling for what seemed like days, but in reality was only one hour. After I reached the conclusion that I was not going to fall asleep on my own, I got out of bed and tip-toed down that hall into Bella's room, trying not to wake anybody up. I slowly opened the door to her room and slid through, and she immediatley shot out of bed.

"Did I wake you up? Im sorry," I said. Now I felt bad.

"No you didn't, I couldn't sleep either," she said. I told you me and Bella were alike.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked my sister.

"Of course you can, come here," she answered. I walked over to the side that I knew Bella did not sleep on and I climbed in her small bed. Bella scootched over and wrapped her blanket around me. She then moved back over towards me and put an arm around me, and we held hands as we both fell into a quick and dreamless sleep. I truly had the best sister ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Bella shaking me and telling me to wake up. I groggily sat up and realized that it was five thirty, and we were supposed to wake up thirty minutes ago so we could have one hour to pack up the car and go to the airport. Now, we only had thirty minutes.

"Why did your alarm not go off?" I questioned my sister.

"I guess I forgot to set it, I'm sorry." Yep, thats Bella, always feeling like it is her fault.

"We should start getting ready,"I told her. We then began to frantically comb our hair, brush our teeth, and pack our last minute things. Before we knew it, Bella, myself, mom, and Phil were beginning our two hour drive to the airport, with six bags in the trunk. Three were mine and three were for Bella. I gave one headphone to my sister and put the other in my ear, and we fell asleep in the backseat listening to Sia with my head resting on her shoulder.

Two hours later, we arrive at the Phoenix airport. Since Phil had to be at the batting cages in an hour, him and mom could not walk us to our gate, and Bella and I had to carry all of our suitcases there alone. Renee pulled up to the front of the airport and got Bella and I two carts for our bags. Bella and I also had one carry-on backpack each. After watching my mother cry over the departure of her two daughters, my sister and I began our journey through the airport. Honestly, I was very nervous because I had never been somewhere so unfamiliar and busy without an adult before, even though I had Bella. She seemed like she knew where she was going, so I just held onto her backpack and followed her to the first desk. We gave them our names and they printed us each a boarding pass. They took our luggage from us, and said we could get them back when we arrived in Seattle. At least we did not have to drag them through the airport! Bella and I did not know that the airport process would be so short, so we had about an hour and a half to kill before we could board our plane. It was eight in the morning, and both my sister and I were starving, so Bella decided we should use some of the money our mom gave us to buy breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" Bella asked me.

"Whatever you want, sis," I answered. We ended up going to a Dunkin' Donuts and Bella and I split a bagel and had a juice. We still had an hour left, Bella and I decided to sit in our gate and just wait for awhile. All of a sudden, I remembered I had my iPad in my backpack and took it out. I had the entire second season of mine and Bella's favorite TV show uploaded, _Rocko's Modern Life._

"Want to watch with me?" I asked my sister.

"Totally!" she answered. For the next hour we sat watching silly cartoons, and we probably looked really weird giggling at my iPad every few minutes in the middle of the airport. Oh well. That's me and Bella for you. Finally, it was time to board our plane.

"Ready?" my sister asked me. I bit my lip out of nervous habits.

"Not really. I'm scared," I answered. Bella pulled me closer to her and began to rub my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be OK. Aren't you excited to see Charlie? I bet he's missed you a lot," she whispered to me and immediately I felt better. Bella always knew how to make me feel better. We began to walk to the entrance to the plane hand in hand. Bella handed the woman both of our boarding passes because I was too shy. We boarded the plane, took our seats, and before we knew it we were taking off. For the entire two hour plane ride, both Bella and I caught up on the sleep we were lacking from last night, and I woke up to my sister shaking me and telling me we were going to land. Bella and I got off the plane and wandered around the large airport until we finally found our luggage carousel and collected all six bags. The next challenge was finding Charlie. The minute I saw him, all my nerves went away. I let go of Bella's hand that I had been holding the entire journey through the airport, dropped my bags, and ran to my dad. I guess really did miss him.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I ran into his arms that were waiting for me. He picked me up and spun me around just like he used to do when Bella and I were little.

"I missed ya, Bud," he told me.

"Missed you too, dad," I answered. Then, I realized that I had left my sister with all six bags and I ran over to help her.

"Sorry, Belly," I told her. 'Belly' was a nickname I had given her when we were younger.

"No worries," she told me. I could tell that she was happy to see me so excited. After Bella greeted Charlie, we were in route to our new house in Forks. On our way there, Charlie explained to us that we each had our own bedrooms on the second floor and we had to share a bathroom. I did not mind one bit, and I wouldn't have minded sharing a bedroom with Bella either.

"Here we are," Charlie said once we arrived at home. The house was just as I had remembered it. It was small, white, and a little beaten up, but I liked it. Charlie helped Bella and I bring our suitcases up to our room and then gave us time to unpack and get used to our new rooms. Of course, selfless Bella was sure to come to my room and ask me if I needed any help with my things before she began hers.

"I think I am OK," I answered quietly.

"OK, just call me if you need anything," she responded as she walked back to her room. After about thirty minutes of unpacking, I heard Charlie calling from downstairs

"Ashley! Bella! Come down!" Bella and I both came out of our bedrooms at the same time and looked at each other with the same look of confusion. I insisted that Bella go downstairs first, and I followed closely behind her. Charlie lead us outside to where an old truck was parked in our driveway.

"Surprise!" Charlie said, as he threw Bella the keys.

"For me?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yup. Homecoming gift." Charlie answered.

"I love it!" Bella exclaimed, and gave Charlie a hug. Bella immediately shot me a look and I knew she wanted me to go for a ride with her, so we jumped in the car and began our route to who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bella and I returned from our little joy ride, I helped her prepare dinner, since Charlie could not cook a good meal to save his life. We made chicken cutlets and green beans, but technically Bella made it and I was just her assistant who ran around the kitchen and got her all the different ingredients.

During dinner, Charlie informed Bella and I about our new school. He told us that we had to be there at seven tomorrow to get our schedules, and that classes began at seven thirty. Now that Bella had the truck, she could drive us to school and we did not have to show up on our first day in a police car. After dinner, Charlie and I did the dishes since Bella cooked. When I had finished, I went upstairs to prepare for bed and for my first day at Forks High tomorrow. I took a shower and was trying to decide which outfit I should wear on my first day, I was decided on a white tank, blue jeans, white Keds, and a purple hoodie. Right before I went to bed, I went into Bella's room and gave her a goodnight hug, just because we do that every night. I was ready for my first day of school.

The next morning, I woke up at five o'clock and immediately got in the shower so I could beat Bella to it. I had not been nervous the previous night, but for some reason this morning I was all nerves. I finished preparing myself for school, so I went downstairs to make breakfast for Bella and I since she was running a bit late. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Charlie had left out some toaster waffles for us before he left for work, so I put in one for me and one for Bella. Bella finally came downstairs, with only five minutes to spare before we had to leave.

"Thanks, Ashley," she said as she began to shove the waffle down.

"No problem, sis," I said. "We better get going."

It took Bella and I about six minutes to get to school. When we arrived, we went to the main office where we were greeted by a round woman who handed us our schedules. Bella and I were disappointed to find we did not have any classes together, and I was not going to see my sister for the whole day. Me and Bella went to our separate classes. She went to Economics and I went to chemistry. I hated chemistry. I was so bad at it, along with pretty much every other subject, and every night Bella had to help me with my homework. I sat through chemistry and five other boring classes until my day was finally over. I had met one person who was very nice to me, her name was Lexi. I think that Lexi and I are going to be good friends. Otherwise, everyone else had pretty much ignored me.

I met Bella at her old truck in the parking lot and she greeted me with a hug. When she asked how my day was, I replied

"Good, how was yours?"

"It was good." Bella never really was one to talk a lot. We got into her truck and that's when she started to open up about her day.

"I met this boy, Edward, he sits next to me in Biology. When I walked into the room he looked like he wanted to kill me, and he moved so far away from me, like I smelled or something...Do I smell?" My silly sister asked me. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it to my nose

"Negative, sissy," I replied and she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

So, today was Saturday and it had been three days since Bella's and my first day at Forks High. Bella would not stop talking about this Edward kid that was in her Biology class, and how he had not shown up to school since the first day he met Bella, when he looked like he wanted to kill her. Today, Bella and I had plans to go to La Push beach with some of our friends. She was meeting Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Angela and I was meeting Lexi. The only problem was that we were meeting at one o'clock, and it was eleven and Bella was still sleeping. Being the good sister I am, I made her a breakfast of eggs and toast but it was starting to get cold. Also, I was starting to get bored so I decided to go wake my sister up.

I opened her door cautiously so I wouldn't wake her and slid through. Then, I waited a few seconds before I ran and pounced on her.

"WAKE UP BELLY!" I chanted as I bounced on her.

"Uggggggggggggg, Ashley!" was all I heard coming from under her sheets. I had done my job.

Eventually, after lots of moaning and groaning, Bella got out of bed and slouched down the stairs to her breakfast. She thanked me and started to eat.

An hour later and Bella and I were on the road to La Push. When we arrived, it was FREEZING and we headed straight to her friend's van. They were all in swimwear and had plans of going in the water, but it was so cold. My friend Lexi was there also because she was Jessica's little sister.

"Hey guys," Bella said as we made our way towards the van. I was trailing behind Bella holding onto her jacket, as usual.

"Hey Bella, Ashley," Angela answered as I gave a wave to Lexi. We chatted for a little while, mostly them asking Bella and I about how we liked Forks so far, and mostly Bella answered for me (as usual) but I put in a word or two here or there. I was painfully shy. We had been standing outside freezing our butts off for about thirty minutes, and it started to DOWNPOUR. Like, the kind of rain you only see in movies. There was not enough room in the van for everyone, so Bella and I had to run back to her truck for shelter. We yelled our goodbyes and booked it. When we reached the parking lot, silly Bella forgot where she had parked, so we spent a solid five minutes trying to find the truck. Finally, we were under a roof, but both my sister and I looked like we had taken a swim in our clothes.

The ride home seemed endless. My teeth were chattering like the day is long and I thought I was going to get hypothermia. Bella tried and failed to keep me warm by rubbing my shoulders as she was driving. We finally reached home and I ran right to the hot shower because Bella let me go first. I went quick though because I felt bad making my sister freeze. It was only three and Bella and I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. We decided to build a blanket fort on the couch and watch movies all day just like we used to do in Arizona. Bella and I made it through _Mean Girls_ but we both passed out in our fort halfway through _Step Brothers. _

I woke up to Charlie returning home from work at the station.

"Hey bud...what went on in here?" he asked, noticing all of our forts.

"Not much..just made a fort with Bella," I answered like it was normal. He laughed, gave me a kiss on the head, then went to read his newspaper. Bella was still asleep and I did not want to wake her. I figured since she cooks dinner every night and works really hard that I would give her a break and cook tonight.

After I had finished cooking grilled chicken and vegetables, set the table, and cleaned up the kitchen, I went into the living room and got Charlie who was sitting on the couch, and gently woke Bella for dinner.

Dinner was pretty silent, as usual. Charlie told us the scoop on whats going on at the police station but otherwise, nothing was said.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt like I had been hit by a bus. I had gotten the flu, probably from being so cold in the rain yesterday. I was not hungry at all and I decided to just roll over and go back to sleep.

About an hour later, Bella came into my room and started to gently nudge me.

"Ashley? Are you alright? Its already twelve thirty." Damn, I was asleep longer than I thought. I moaned, rolled over, and with a raspy voice, answered my sister.

"I don't feel good," I barley made out. Bella put her hand on my forehead.

"Your really hot!" my sister exclaimed. "You must have a fever. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked me. I told her I was fine, and she told me to go back to sleep as she pulled the covers up on me and left the room. Bella came back a few minutes later with three more pillows and two big fuzzy comfetors.

"Thanks, Belly," I said as she set up all the things she had brought.

"Anything for my baby sister," she answered as she kissed my head and left the room.

I pretty much slept for the entire day, with Bella coming in to take my temperature or give me medicine every two hours or so. Charlie and Bella ate dinner alone tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks and I was still sick as a dog. I had been vomiting non-stop and I could not keep anything down. The pounds were flying off me, and I looked really sick. Charlie was starting to get worried about me so he decided to make me a doctors appointment, to see if I had anything besides the flu. LOTS have happened in these past two weeks. Bella had finally got to talk to that Edward weirdo in her biology class and she could not stop thinking of him. She even told me that she thought she was in love with him, and that he liked her too. This was unusual for us because Bella nor I had really ever had a "boyfriend" or anything like that before. Today, since Charlie had work, Bella was going to take me to my doctors appointment right after school. I had been out of school for two weeks now, but Bella had been collecting my missed work from my teachers and bringing it to me at home. I was not very bright to begin with, so missing all this school is not going to help me. Well, at least I have Bella to help me.

I told Bella to text me when she was on her way home so I could start to get ready, and it was around 3:30 and I still did not get a text from her. School was over at 3 and Bella is usually home around 3:15, so I decided to call her. There was no answer. I debated walking to Forks High to see what was going on with my clumsy sister, but I was so sick I didn't even have the strength to get out of bed. All of a sudden, I hear my dad burst through the door and start yelling for me.

"ASHLEY! BUD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in my room, dad," I barely made out. I don't even think he understood what I said, but he heard me. Next thing I know, my dad is rushing over to me in my bed, picked me up, and started running downstairs. I literally had not the slightest clue as to what was happening, and I was barley even awake.

"Are we going to my doctors appointment?" I mumbled to my father.

"No, your sister has been in an accident," my dad said and all of a sudden I woke up.

"WHAT?" I said. "What happened? Is she OK? Where is she?" I yelled.

"A van slipped on ice and hit her," my dad quietly answered. By this time, I had burst into sobs and we were already in the car on our way to Forks Hospital.

When I tell you I was sick, I mean it. Not to mention I looked disgusting from being sick for two weeks and barley leaving bed. I was wearing baggy grey sweats and one of Bella's big sweatshirts. I barley even had the strength to walk, so my dad had to carry me through the hospital so we could get to Bella as soon as possible. When we had finally reached her room, we opened the door to find Bella sitting on the bed being examined by the doctor. It didn't even look like she had a scratch on her, and boy did I feel relieved. My dad sat me down on the bed with her and I just started to cry and hug her.

"I...thought...you...were...squished," I said to Bella in between sobs.

"No, I almost was, but I am totally fine," she answered calmly. "Edward, he came over from all the way across the lot, he stopped the van," she continued. By this time, Charlie and Dr. Carlisle had left the room.

"Are you sure, Belly? You may have hit your head..." I said.

"No, I'm sure she said," and I still wasn't sure if I quite believed her. We spent another hour in the hospital and I could barely stay awake. I was drifting in-and-out of conciousness with my head rested on Bella's lap. When Charlie had completed all the paperwork and Bella was told she was OK, Bella grabbed my hand and we left, although I couldn't even make it all the way to the car. On the bright side, this is the longest I have gone without vomiting in two weeks.

Since Bella's accident didn't allow me to attend my doctor appointment, we had to reschedule for Saturday. I spent another three days vomiting, sleeping, and not eating with Bella waiting on me hand and foot. She was still puzzled about Edward and how he stopped the van from crushing her, and she told me she was going to demand that he tell her what his problem is, like why he skipped school and acts so weird around Bella. I told her good luck with that.

That night, I started to get VERY sick. Bella had insisted on sleeping with me because I was vomiting every 10 minutes or so. I wasn't strong enough to even walk to the bathroom so Bella had to position the garbage can right by my bed. After about an hour of this, Bella took my temperature and it read 104.

"You need to go to the hospital," she blandly said. I wasn't strong enough to answer her or protest. Next thing I knew, Bella picked me up, placed me on her hip and started to walk out the door. I didn't even know Bella was that strong, but I had lost a lot of weight being sick. I went from weighing a healthy 110 pounds to a not-so-healthy 90 in two weeks. When we had reached Bella's truck, she was beginning to struggle with my weight. I was slowly but surely drifting into sleep.

"I'm tired," I barely mumbled to my sister.

"Go to sleep, baby. Were going to get you better," she answered, and I listened to her and went right to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with four IVs in me. I looked over to the chair next to my bed to see Bella, still in her pajamas, and Charlie. I guess Bella never told Charlie because she didn't want to wake him up. It appeared that Bella had been crying...a lot.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked my sister. She then started to cry even more.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked and she came over and laid in my bed with me. I shot Charlie a look of confusion, and he shot me back one of sympathy as he also came to my bedside and held my hand. That was when Dr. Carlisle walked in and my life completly changed.

"What happened to me?" I cut to the chase.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, but you have leukemia. We ran some tests that found an abnormally low amount of blood cells." I couldn't believe what he had said. I had leukemia. That is when Bella erupted into sobs and Charlie squeezed my hand a little tighter. I began to rub Bella's back, I felt bad I was the reason for her tears.

"What does this mean for me?" I asked the doctor.

"You will have to have chemotherapy once a week," he answered as he walked out of the room. The nurse came in and said once I had this round of fluids, I could leave. She also told me that I should be able to keep food down now, which made me happy. I would have to come back for my first chemo session in three days. I knew that I could fight this. I was going to make everyone proud and I was going to kick cancer's butt.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday was the day I returned home from the hospital. When we got back, Bella and I just sat in the living room together in silence. Neither of us could wrap our heads around the fact that I had cancer, and it was probable I would die. I broke the silence

"Belly, you know I can do this. I can win this battle and I won't give up. I'm strong." I said. Bella walked over and wrapped her arms around me

"I know you are. I just can't accept the fact that I could lose you. I can't live without you. Your my best friend, my baby sister, my everything," she said as she started to cry. I started to rub her back and assure her everything would be okay, even though i didn't know if it would.

Today was my first day back at school in two weeks, and I made the decision not to tell anyone about my cancer. I just told everyone I had the flu, and that's why I was absent. School went normally, and my absence caused me to become really behind in all of my classes. Bella and I met at her truck at 3:00 every day, and she was never late. I was surprised to see she wasn't there, so I waited inside the truck. A few minutes turned into thirty minutes and I was starting to worry. As if in cue, Bella came walking out of the woods. What was she doing in there? I ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Bella! I was so worried! Where were you?"

"I'm so so sorry. I lost track of time, and I was with Edward," she answered.

"Oh.." I answered. When we got in the car, she started to drive and then started talking.

"I trust you with everything, so I'm about to tell you something you can't tell a soul, including Charlie. Got it?"

"Yeah, of course," I said. What could be so secretive I couldn't tell anyone?

"Your totally going to think I'm crazy, but Edward is a vampire. That's why he looked so repulsed by me, because he wanted to drink my blood. But he said his family only drinks animal blood, because their creator, Dr. Carlisle, was human." This was why she was in the woods for so long. My mouth just hung open for a few minutes.

"That explains the whole stopping the van thing," I said. By this time, we had pulled up to our little white house. Charlie wasn't home yet, he doesn't return to 5, so Bella and I had the house to ourselves. We spent pretty much the entire evening working on all my missed work, and Bella tried to explain everything to me but it still didn't make sense, not that school ever did. It was about time to go to bed, so I started to put on my oversized sweatpants and sweatshirt. Since I had been diagnosed with leukemia, Bella had insisted that she sleeps with me, so I wasn't surprised to hear her small footsteps come down to my room and climb into the bed with me.

I woke up at 2 that morning because I could no longer feel Bella's warmth. I moved my hands around the bed trying to find her, and eventually realized she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling off.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked my sister, worried.

"I saw him, Ashley. He was standing right there," she said as she pointed to the corner of my bedroom.

"Who?" I asked my sister with a tone of confusion.

"Edward." she answered blandly. I felt badly knowing how this boy was driving my sister crazy, she really liked him.

"We should go back to bed, we have school," I told her. She listened and laid back down, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. I turned around to face her, buried my face in her chest, and fell into a quick and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Bella and I awoke to our alarm clock. We both groaned, rolled out of bed, and went our separate ways to get dressed. It then hit me that today was my first chemo session. Charlie couldn't be there because of work so Bella had to take me. I swear, Charlie was becoming more and more distant from Bella and I these days, and Bella was becoming more like a mother to me. Since I returned to school from my long absence, I had been distancing my new "friends" and becoming closer to Bella and her new friends, especially Edward and the Cullen family. We sat together at lunch the 7 of us: Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and I. They didn't know I had leukemia either. School went normally, and then it was time for what I had been dreading: chemo. When we arrived at the hospital, Bella held my hand and led me inside. We approached the lady at the front desk.

"Name," she asked.

"Ashley Swan, we're here for her first chemotherapy treatment," Bella answered. We were lead to a small room with a chair that I sat in. Bella stood next to me and held my hand. The doctor came in shortly, introduced herself, shook our hands, and began to prepare for my treatment. When she put the needle in me, it hurt like heck and I think I may have broken Bella's hand by squeezing it too hard. The treatment lasted thirty minutes, and they would get longer from there. I passed the time by watching the TV mounted on the wall in the room.

When we returned home, Charlie wasn't home (as usual) and I went right upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. It was only 6. I fell asleep around 6:30 and Bella finished her work and came in around 9.

Every two weeks, I had to go to the doctor to see how my leukemia was. I had only been diagnosed three weeks ago, but I had to go for my first "check up" today. Charlie didn't show, as usual, and so it was just Bella and I. We checked in and waited in the waiting room of the hospitl for about 10 minutes before we were called in. The doctor told me he was going to have to take blood to get a count of my blood cells, and I wasn't happy. The doctor tied a band around my arm and stuck a needle in. It hurt really bad, so I squeezed Bella's hand really hard. After, the doctor left with my blood to go count my blood cells. That was the longest five minutes of my entire life. The doctor came back with a very concerned look on his face and opened his file folder. Bella wrapped her arms around me because she knew bad news was coming.

"Ashley, I'm afraid your condition has taken a turn for the worst. Your white blood cells are multiplying at such a high rate there is a slim chance of stopping or slowing it down, which could lead to death. We need to hospitalize you immediatley and try to do anything we can to get you better. I'm going to get you an IV with some medications," he said as he left the room. I could hear Bella quieltly sobbing behind me and it broke my heart. I hated that I was the reason for her tears. I turned toward her and buried my head in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Belly," I told her on the verge of tears.

"Don't say that, Ashley. I've failed you. I'm supposed to be your big sister, I'm supposed to protect you. I'm sorry," she said. I was so upset that my poor, sweet sister thought this was her fault. The doctor returned shortly and put a very painful IV into me. I just sat in bed wrapped in Bella's arms for quite some time. I knew I was going to die. I could tell by the doctor's voice. He knew I was going to die, which is why he wasn't even checking on me, he just let me sit there, pretending he was trying to save me. I was OK with it. I think it's my time to go. I was becoming a big neusince to everybody: my father didn't love me anymore, I didn't have any friends of my own, and Bella had to take care of me like I was five. I think she would be better off without me. I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker and breathing was becoming harder and harder. Bella hadn't even bothered to call Charlie to tell him his youngest daughter was dying because he wouldn't care anyways. Bella and I hadn't spoken at all, but we just sat there and held each other. It was getting late, and Bella had school tomorrow. I looked up at my sister.

"Belly, you should go home you have school. I will be alright on my own," I was gasping for breath from speaking.

"No way. I'm staying here with you. I'm not leaving she said," and we remained sitting and crying. Eventually, I got very tired so I told Bella I was going to go to bed. I laid down on my side with Bella cuddled up closely with an arm over me. I knew that I wasn't going to wake up in the morning, but I didn't want to tell my sister. Instead I just gave her a kiss and told her I loved her before drifting off into sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I couldn't catch my breath. I shook Bella awake because I was really scared. She sensed my problem and carried me on her hip into the hall, searching for a nurse. I guess not many nurses were on duty at this time in the night, because nobody came. That was it for me.

Sorry, I had to. Edward is going to start to come in more.


End file.
